


Domestic Bliss

by simplegift96



Series: SNS Secret Santa [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Holidays, M/M, SNS Secret Santa, snow fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplegift96/pseuds/simplegift96
Summary: Prompts: 1) SNS blissful happiness living a domestic life. 2) Sasuke showing Naruto how to celebrate the holidays, since he never had a family to celebrate with, and Sasuke getting emotional because for him he hasn't celebrated since he was a child with his family. 3) Naruto and Sasuke playing in the snow. Can be SFW or NSFW. 4) Sasuke teaching Naruto how to ice skate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my SNS Secret Santa gift to truebond on tumblr.
> 
> Prompts given were: 1) SNS blissful happiness living a domestic life. 2) Sasuke showing Naruto how to celebrate the holidays, since he never had a family to celebrate with, and Sasuke getting emotional because for him he hasn't celebrated since he was a child with his family. 3) Naruto and Sasuke playing in the snow. Can be SFW or NSFW. 4) Sasuke teaching Naruto how to ice skate.
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!

A groan escaped Naruto as the first rays of dawn peeked through the curtains. _Too early_ , he thought, raising the duvet covers over his head to block out the sunlight. It was far too early and he was far too sore from his and Sasuke’s late night activities to bother moving unless necessary. For a few minutes, there was blissful peace. Naruto was left to slumber underneath the cosy sheets… that was until someone pulled the curtains wide open, letting bright, bright light saturate the room until it chased away the remaining darkness. Naruto let out a loud, irritated grunt, knowing full well that he would not be allowed to sleep unless he fancied being dragged out of bed.

Still, that did not mean that he wouldn’t try his damned best to stay for as long as possible.

“C’mon, dobe. You were the one that told me to wake you up early today,” Sasuke deadpanned, heading over to the bed and began to tug the duvet covers off of his boyfriend.

“But Sasuke,” Naruto whined, grabbing a tight hold of the covers, refusing to let go.

“If I let you stay in bed any longer, you’ll eventually blame me for making you miss the carol singing downtown,” Sasuke reasoned, still tugging relentlessly at the covers, having to put one knee up on the bed as leverage.

“Bastard. I wanted to sleep early last night but no-o. You had to go and be all, ‘ _oh, Naruto, it’ll be quick, I promise_ ’ and now I’m all sore, bastard,” Naruto muttered from his spot within the blankets, Sasuke having given up a few moments prior when it was clear that Naruto was not going anywhere.

“Tch. Don’t put words in my mouth, dobe. I did not sound like that last night.” Sasuke glared at the small tuft of blond hair that peeked out from under the sheets.

“’ _I didn’t sound like that,_ ’” Naruto mocked. “Don’t like, teme. It’s not a good look on you,” Naruto continued, lifting just enough of the sheets to show his face and stick his tongue out at Sasuke.

“Tch. I’m going to go make breakfast. You better be up and dressed when I call you.” Sasuke meant for his tone to sound threatening but instead it came out as endearing upon seeing the mischievous look in Naruto’s eyes.

“Yeah, yeah,” Naruto said flippantly, already slipping back down the bed for a very, very quick nap…

“Naruto!”

“What?” Naruto exclaimed, jumping slightly on the bed, sleep forgotten.

“Get up already or we’ll be late,” Sasuke said sternly, giving Naruto one last warning glare before heading to their kitchenette to get breakfast ready.

“Bastard,” Naruto replied. He couldn’t help the spread of a warm smile on his face, however, at Sasuke’s usual antics. Eventually, he dragged himself out of bed and headed towards the window that overlooked a small park, a slight limp in his steps that he vowed to make Sasuke pay for – later. For now, he admired the white expanse of the park, its trees white and magical, the roads around it unploughed and covered in glittering snow. It was early yet that only a few souls dared to brave the cold, winter morning save for those who were headed to the same carol service as he and Sasuke. There were birds chirping in the distance, bringing a small smile onto Naruto’s face.

He truly did enjoy the holiday season.

It was a pity, then, that the only person he ever celebrated the season with was Iruka after he had adopted him. But now… now he could celebrate it with Sasuke! Oh, he couldn’t wait.

…He should probably start getting ready.

**~~oOo~~**

The inviting smell of bacon, eggs and waffles greeted Naruto as he wandered into the kitchenette, a warm smile gracing his face as he watched Sasuke transfer the food onto two plates and set them on the dinner table. Naruto stood dumfounded for a few moments as he wondered how he got so incredibly lucky to have met Sasuke in his lifetime.

Sasuke looked up as he eventually noticed Naruto’s blatant staring, motioning for Naruto to come and eat his breakfast already. _Dobe_ , his smirk seemed to say.

“Teme,” Naruto said in greeting, placing a quick kiss on Sasuke’s cheek as he sat down opposite Sasuke.

Sasuke merely shook his head as he settled down to eat as well.

“So, what time do we have to leave to go to the carol service?” Naruto asked as he poured a generous coating of maple syrup onto his waffles, before handing the bottle over to Sasuke as he did the same. To this day, it still amused Naruto how much of a sweet tooth Sasuke seemed to have.

“In about 20 minutes,” Sasuke answered, glancing at his watch.

“What?! Why so soon?”

“Because somebody had to be a dobe and refused to wake up early this morning,” Sasuke deadpanned, slicing his waffles into small, edible bites.

Naruto sputtered, indignant at the accusation. “Well, if a certain teme hadn’t kept me up so late last night, _maybe_ I was able to wake up early this morning.”

“’Maybe’,” Sasuke intoned, calmly taking a bite out of his eggs.

Naruto bristled at the implied _‘Yeah, right’_. He would have totally woken up early, despite all the other times that he had repeatedly hit the snooze button at his alarm clock until he was incredibly late for work because of his refusal to wake up early… So he wasn’t a morning person. Sue him.

“Teme.” Naruto definitely did not pout at Sasuke. Nope. No pouting was done no matter what Sasuke might say.

“Hn.” Sasuke smirked, finishing up his breakfast and bringing his plate and Naruto’s into the sink and doing the dishes, Naruto coming up beside him to dry off the plates.

“Are you ready to go yet?” Sasuke asked, drying his hands and heading off to the front door to put his shoes on, patting his back pockets for his wallet and keys.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Naruto following after, grabbing his jacket off of the hook by the door.

“Let’s go then.”

**~~oOo~~**

“Ne, Sasuke,” Naruto began as the pair headed for downtown, “What other traditions did your family do during the holidays?”

Sasuke was silent for a little while, a particularly strong breeze whipping his blue scarf across his face.

“I… We used to celebrate with the entire neighbourhood,” Sasuke began with a thoughtful smile. “Everyone would gather out in the streets… There were tables set up and each family would bring their own food to share with everybody.” Sasuke let out a huff of breath as he reminisced his childhood. “Itachi and I were often dragged by the elders to join in the dancing and singing.”

Naruto turned to Sasuke excitedly upon this admission. He stopped Sasuke dead in his tracks, grabbed his shoulders and asked, “Ooh, were there videos?”

Sasuke eyed Naruto warily, the huge grin on Naruto’s face making Sasuke take a small step back.

“…no.”

Naruto shook Sasuke a bit more, eager at the prospect of potential video evidence of a five or six-year-old Sasuke being dragged by the other kids in his neighbourhood to dance to some modern-day pop song.

“Awh, c’mon, bastard. There must have been some videos! I can just imagine you being forced to do the Macarena or some shit like that.” Naruto beamed, wiggling both of his eyebrows up and down.

“C’mon, dobe, we’re going to be late,” Sasuke replied instead, trying to urge Naruto along.

“Ah-ha! You were totally forced to do the Macarena, weren’t you?” Naruto teased Sasuke, laughter bubbling up his throat at the prospect.

“No, I wasn’t,” Sasuke insisted, exasperation filling his face as Naruto began to dance his own version of the Macarena in the middle of the sidewalk, singing loudly as he did so.

“HEY MACARENA, MACARENA!”

“Naruto, stop it,” Sasuke bit out, trying to grab Naruto’s hands and stop his swinging hips from dancing freely.

“AYY, MACARENA, HEY!” Naruto continued instead, side-stepping Sasuke’s attempts.

“Naruto,” Sasuke stage-whispered, colour creeping up from his neck up to his cheeks, equal parts embarrassed and enamoured for this man he dared call his boyfriend.

Naruto continued to wiggle his hips this way and that, trying his best to entice Sasuke into joining him while simultaneously embarrassing Sasuke to the fullest. It was one of his favourite hobbies, if he were being honest with himself. Getting Sasuke to smile, even exasperatedly, was worth it.

Suddenly, Sasuke smirked and stopped his attempts at getting Naruto to stop. Instead, he began to slowly advance on Naruto, taking measured steps across the snowy road, causing Naruto to take cautious steps backwards.

“Er, Sasuke?” Naruto probed gently, unsure of what Sasuke had in mind.

Sasuke’s smirk grew wider, his slow steps became faster, and all Naruto had as a warning was the playful look on Sasuke’s eyes before Sasuke went to a full-blown sprint and began to chase Naruto into the nearby park. Naruto had all of one second of shock before adrenaline kicked in and he fled to the park, slipping and laughing gleefully as he tried to evade Sasuke.

“Admit it, teme, you wanted to sing and dance along with me, didn’t you?” Naruto taunted, pausing to scoop some snow and pack it into a snowball, aiming it expertly towards Sasuke’s torso.

“Tsk. As if I’d ever do something as silly as that,” Sasuke responded, gracefully dodging the snowball as he scooped his own set of arsenal and threw it at Naruto, hitting Naruto squarely on his shoulders.

“Teme! I’d get you for that!” Naruto called out, creating another snowball and tossing it towards Sasuke.

Sasuke evaded the snowball once more, changing directions and putting more speed into his sprint.

“Ahhh!” Naruto yelped as Sasuke tackled him from the side, causing both to crash onto the snow below.

“Caught you,” Sasuke said lowly with a smug look on his face.

“I guess you did.” Naruto then raised an eyebrow and mimicked Sasuke’s earlier playful expression. “What do you plan on doing now, eh teme?”

“Hn,” was all Sasuke said before he dipped down and captured Naruto’s lips slowly. Naruto closed his eyes and hummed, responding in kind. Sasuke then brought both of Naruto’s arms above Naruto’s head, lacing his hands through Naruto’s. Sasuke then continued to place quick pecks on Naruto’s lips, not allowing the kiss to deepen any further.

“You fucking tease,” Naruto said fondly, breathlessly, lifting his head further to try and urge Sasuke into a deeper kiss.

Sasuke leaned down once more, his breath ghosting over Naruto lips before moving past and whispering into his right ear, “C’mon, dobe. We’re going to be late.” And then Sasuke released Naruto’s hands, stood up and began to walk downtown, leaving Naruto staring after him, absolutely dumfounded.

“Sasuke…?”

“Sasuke! You can’t just -!”

“Sasuke, you bastard!”

**~~oOo~~**

**_Later that evening…_ **

“Achoo!” Naruto sniffled. “This is all your fault, you know,” he said, his words muffled underneath the layers of sheets that he buried himself under.

“It wasn’t my fault that you stayed on that snow for as long as you did,” Sasuke replied back, bringing Naruto a warm bowl of soup.

“Achoo!” Naruto sneezed again, taking the offered food and tucking in. “Still your fault,” Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke sighed. “Just eat your food, dobe.”

“Okay,” Naruto hummed, happily digging in the soup. “Love you, teme.”

Sasuke sighed again, a fond smile gracing his lips. “Love you too, dobe.”


End file.
